Flashback
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Remus is having flashbacks about his Hogwarts years. Everything reminds him of a memory, and it's getting to be too much.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Flashback

**Summary: **Remus is having flashbacks about his Hogwarts years. Everything reminds him of a memory, and it's getting to be too much.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.

**Author: **Remussweetie

* * *

Remus woke up in a pant, _Just like a dog. He thought. _Everything was starting to remind him of a memory. Just like that panting when he woke up was a dog, Padfoot.

He would always remember the day when they all meant, Sirius James and him. It was on the train when it all started...

**Flashback**  
_James was being bothered by some potential Slytherns. One was just about to hex him until someone fired a Bat-Bogey Hex. James turned around._

_"Sirius Black." Sirius put his hand out. _

_"James Potter." James shook his hand. _

_After talking for a bit they started to hang out. "FOOD!" Sirius leaped out. _

_"Out of Chocolate Frogs, sorry boys." And it was just then when they saw the boy who took the last frogs. _

_"How much do you want for that frog?" Sirius yelled. The boy smiled smugly. _

_"For this? 4 sickles and a gallon." _

_"What?" Sirius responded, "You want a gallon and 4 sickles for that? That's more than they coast!" _

_"Exactly." The boy responded._

_"James Potter." James stuck his out. As they boy shook it he said, "Remus Lupin."_

**End Flashback**

Remus wiped a tear falling down his cheak as another memory came into mind... Their first prank.

* * *

Good, bad? Tell me! I appreciate feedback! 


	2. 1st Prank

**Flashback- chapter 2, First Prank**

Remus Lupin walked down Hogsmead and into Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Ah! Mr. Lupin! Always nice to see an old friend!" The sales clerk behind the counter said.

"Hello Mr. Jones. How's it going?" Remus said shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, it's going alright." He smiled.

Remus wondered around the store, bring back so many memories. However, the sight on dungbombs recalled a special one.

_Start-_

_"Hurry up Remus!" Sirius Black yelled. Remus ran as fast as he could under the cloak, proud of his accomplishment. _

_Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup against Slythern, 130-60. The Marauders decided to say "thanks" to their house in their own special way. _

_Snap was utterly confused. Had he been in the right common room? Seeing as the walls were in complete gold and red. Lions were every where and the furniture was totally turned over. _

_Snape walked further up to his dormitory. Walking in him found everything Gryffindor colors, including his robes. He looked into the mirror and found his hair, also their colors. There was a little note on the wall saying, "What a victory! SLYTHERN SUCKS!" (hey, they were 12, what do you expect?) _

_Down in the Great Hall roaring with laughter was Remus Sirius and James._

_END-_

"Excuse me sir!" A little voice said and snapped him back to reality. Remus turned around to reveal a boy with shaggy long brown hair, one with black messy hair and one with sandy blonde.

Remus smiled a sad smile and left, felling lower than he had ever felt.

* * *

That night Remus sat on his bed and cried. For the first time in a long time, he cried like a baby. Speaking up to the Heavens he said, "Prongs, Padfoot, Lily. I can't do this." He cried all night repeating, "I can't do this."

* * *

**I updated a bunch of my stories. Check them out!**

**A Sirius Matter is finally finished. **


	3. Dresses and her

**Flashback Chapter 3- Dresses and _her_-**

Remus continued down the streets of Hogsmead only to find a small dress shop. Oh boy did Remus remember this shop.

FLASHBACK-

_"REMUS LUPIN GET OUT!" Lily Evans yelled as Remus, James and Sirius walked into the dress shop. _

_"Nice to see you too Lily!" Remus replied and chuckled. _

_"Lily? Lily is that Remus? Tell him to leave!" _

_"Sirius too!" The two girls yelled from the back of the store, not letting their boyfriends see them. _

_"Go!" She said pushing them out the door._

_"Why?" Sirius asked. _

_"You can't see your dates dress before the ball! It ruins the look on your face!" Lily said. Sirius rolled his eyes and left._

END-

But that wasn't all.

FLASHBACK-

_It was 7:00 p.m. in the common room. James, Sirius and Remus were waiting for their dates. _

_Lily was the first to come down the staircase, hair down in curls and wearing stunning green dress robes. _

_Next to walk down was Sirius date, wearing burgundy robes, and hair in an up dew done by Lily._

_And then, there was her. Remus date had on ice blue dress robes, bringing out her eyes, which Remus often got lost in. He smiled and looked at her like he had never seen her before. She was more stunning than ever, and he knew she was the one._

END-

Remus eyes got cloudy as he thought of her. He had dated her for three years and then she was killed by him. Voldemort. Remus quickly recovered and kept walking.


End file.
